Bitter End
by omfg it's you
Summary: "...Sempai...the world has gone dark..."
1. Explosions and questions

**Hi everyone, if you like the story please review…tell me what you liked about it…if you didn't like it review and tell me what you didn't like…but don't be rude please. But anyway I don't own Naruto or any of the characters used in this story …anyway…hope you enjoy. **

**...**

"…_Sempai…the world has gone dark."_

Broken, I couldn't move. The pain was almost too much to bear, but nothing could be done. I couldn't hear. My ears wouldn't stop ringing. I lay there on the hard dirt ground as the same image flashed over and over in my mind. It was a bright light…small at first, but it continued to grow quickly…I didn't move fast enough…the last thing that I remember is, it went off with a bang.

"It was an accident, right sempai?…Sempai?"

Was it? I do annoy him sometimes, but would he really do such a thing? No…of course not…maybe he didn't see me. He was aiming for the enemy…wasn't he? But he looked right at **me**…was it me he was aiming for? Was it me he was trying to kill?

"Sempai…am I going to die?"

The smoke was beginning to slowly fade away, and the many trees and bushes surrounding the large crater started to come into view.

"I wonder if Tobi heard me, un...Maybe I didn't warn him soon enough…" Deidara walked forward through the thick smoke and falling ash…something orange a few feet away caught his eye. He bent down and picked it up. At first he was unsure about what it was, but soon he saw several other bits and pieces of it. Tobi's mask, it had broken into small pieces and several of them were completely singed.

Deidara stood up, dropping the broken piece of mask back to the ground. It seemed obvious that his partner had been caught in the explosion. The smoke had cleared a bit more, but a lot still hung in the air, making it hard to breath. Deidara walked towards one of the two figures on the ground. It wasn't Tobi…just some stupid ninja from some village not too far away. He wasn't breathing…wasn't moving...wasn't living. He looked up from the seared body and turned towards Tobi.

No motion could be seen. Was he dead? Deidara slowly walked over to him. Most of his mask was intact, just a small portion of the right side was broken off. Deidara saw several scars around his eye, but that was all he could see of his partner's face. As he got closer he noticed his chest slowly rising and lowering. He was half relieved to see that he was alive, he wouldn't have to explain to leader-sama about the death of his partner. Since the mission was finished, all he had to do was fly back on his clay bird, Tobi's injuries could be healed once they arrived at the hideout. It was an hour's trip back...yet, to Deidara it seemed much longer without the loud, annoying voice of his partner constantly talking…there was nothing to do, nothing to say, nothing to be annoyed about. Nothing.

From a farther distance Deidara looked down at were the explosion had been set off. Through the smoke you could see the outlines of the crater caused by the blast. Smiling at the outcome, he turned back around and continued to head for the hideout.

Tobi woke up in his room, it was dark. He looked over at the clock that rested on the small table next to his bed. _3:37 am_, is what it said. When he tried to sit up, a sharp pain ran down his arm and his side, he immediately laid back down, noticing the bandages that covered most of his right side. His mask was still on even though it was broken in some places. "So it wasn't just a bad dream…" Said Tobi quietly to himself, as he looked forward and stared off to the other side of his room not focusing on anything in particular.

He breathed in sharply, and without warning the pain from moments ago was rapidly growing worse and his thoughts begun to blur together, he closed his eyes to clear his mind but found it was a mistake because he immediately blacked out again into a long dreamless sleep.

"Get up, we have another mission, un."

Tobi's eyes opened slowly, and he carefully sat up, looking at Deidara. "But sempai, what about my injuries?" he asked confused. "They've been healed, you'll be fine, just hurry up and get dressed, un."

Tobi couldn't argue, he felt fine for the most part, just a little sore. He sat there on his bed for several moments after Deidara left…the thoughts about what had happened the other day seemed to be coming back to him. Questions were building up in his mind…why? Why did he set off the explosion when I was right there? He must have seen me, but he yelled it anyway…katsu.

He shook his head, clearing his thoughts and stood up from his bed. After collecting a new cloak from his closet he headed down the hall to take a shower.

Deidara walked back up the stairs about ten minutes later holding a basket of clean clothes. After the last step he continued forward down a long hallway and stopped at Tobi's door, shifting the basket to one arm as he turned the handle and went inside. He placed the basket on his bed , took a step back and looked around. The room was rather normal looking. It had sorta dark teal blue walls and a couple pictures were hanging here and there. The floor was wood, like the rest of the rooms in the hideout and had several dirty shirts thrown in random spots. A window was on the far wall and was one of the first things you saw when you stepped in. The wall next to the window had a closet with several outfits hung up inside. The bed had a plain white blanket and table next to it. On the table was a lamp, a clock, and a picture of two young boys, a young girl, and an older man with messy bright yellowish hair. Come to think of it, Deidara hadn't remembered that picture ever being there. Perhaps it was there but he never noticed it. The reason was most likely because he was never in Tobi's room long enough to really look around.

He walked around the bed and reached for the picture. The boy on the left had greyish silver hair, he wore a mask over his nose and mouth. The mask was a really dark blue, or maybe black….he couldn't tell, the dark lighting in Tobi's room was making it harder to see the picture. Next to him stood another young boy. His hair was short, and he wore a blue and orange outfit. The girl standing on the right had brown hair that reached just above the shoulders, on her face there were two purple marks, one on each side. Behind them stood the man with bright yellowish hair. He, the girl and the boy in the middle were smiling. Deidara couldn't tell about the one on left because of the mask.

As Deidara stood there looking at the picture, Tobi opened the door to his room and stepped in. He was surprised to see Deidara standing there with his back turned to him. He would have thought his sempai would be downstairs waiting for him to hurry up.

"Deidara sempai, what are doing in my room?" Asked Tobi quite loudly. Deidara jumped and accidentally dropped the picture, causing the glass in the frame to shatter as it made contact with the hard wood floor. It flew in all different directions, and the picture lay there under the broken frame. He quickly bent down and picked it up, careful not to cut himself on the sharp pieces of broken glass.

"I was just bringing your clothes up to your room, un." Said Deidara as he stood there awkwardly, suddenly remembering the picture he was holding. "Uh, sorry about the picture, un" He said as he walked over to his partner, who was just standing there quietly watching him. Deidara was about to hand him back the picture when he noticed there was writing on the back. Deidara read the words… _Rin, me, and Kakashi_. Frowning, Deidara turned the picture back over. Tobi was in it? Where? The only one he could see that looked anything like Tobi was the one in the middle, it was the hair. Could that be him?

"Uh sempai-" begun Tobi, but he was cut off in the middle of his sentence. "We need to get going, or leader-sama will be angry, un." Deidara handed the picture back to his partner and pushed past him. Tobi carefully set the picture down on his bed and with one last look, he followed his sempai down the hall.

Outside it was cold, and grey clouds filled the sky. It looked as if it was going to rain at any moment. He and Deidara walked until they reached a dirt road next to a forest. A few of the tree's leaves were beginning to turn orange, but most of them were still a bright green. "Uh sempai, what exactly is our mission?" asked Tobi as he and Deidara turned left. Deidara sighed as if Tobi should already know this, "We are to gather information for one of the tailed beasts." "Oh, okay." Tobi said in his usual cheerful voice.

So far for the past 30 minutes Tobi hadn't said anything. Deidara found this rather odd, usually he would be yelling at him to shut up by now. _Have I done_ _anything to make him angry? Why isn't he talking? I bet it was the picture…who are those people, anyway? Maybe I sh- _Deidara's thoughts were interrupted by a loud clap of thunder. He looked up at the sky and saw that the clouds where getting darker, yet no rain fell. He looked back down and continued to think.

Tobi walked silently. Every so often he would step on a dead leaf or a random stick and it would make a crunching sound beneath his foot. He felt a little uneasy about being on a mission with the person who had tried to kill him. He couldn't understand why Deidara had done it...that's why he thought it might have not been on purpose. He could never be completely sure unless he asked Deidara about it. _He wouldn't lie to me…would he?_ Whether he would or not, Tobi decided to ask him anyway. He looked up from the ground and walked a bit faster to catch up with Deidara, who was at least ten feet ahead of him. With each step Tobi's pace quickened and he called out to Deidara.

"Uh Deidara sempai, can I ask you something?" Deidara slowed but didn't turn to look at Tobi, "What is it, un?" Tobi stopped to think about how to phrase the sentence he was about to ask. Choosing his words carefully, he spoke, "I, uh…was just thinking about the other day…why did you do it?" Deidara frowned at the confusing question asked by his partner. "Do what, un?" Tobi continued to walk a few more steps before he spoke again. "Why did you set off the explosion when I was right there…you saw me…right?" This time it was Deidara who stopped, _he thinks I did that on purpose…no wonder he hasn't been talking…_ Deidara opened his mouth to respond and tell him he was being stupid to think that he would actually do something like that intentionally…not to mention what leader-sama would do if he really had, but before he could speak several kunai flew right past him…inches from his head. Without words he and Tobi dodged several more before they quickly hid out of view for the moment.

_Dammit, I should have known we were being followed. _Deidara reached for his clay and turned to see three shinobi land on the dirt path a few yards away. "Well this should be fun," Said Deidara sarcastically to himself, as he stood up revealing their hiding spot, and ready to face the enemy.

**Okay this is chapter one…hope you liked it! And if you didn't…too bad….**


	2. The fight and what happened after

**Hi! Well since you guys liked the first chapter I shall continue! If you have any suggestions please feel free to tell me! I'm more than willing to listen! :D anyhow I don't own Naruto or any of the characters is this story…though I wish I did…I don't….On with the story! **

By now rain was beginning to lightly fall, and off in the distance you could see the lighting light up the dark sky for a few seconds. One of the shinobi stepped forward, she had light brown hair and dark blue eyes she also seemed to be the leader of the small group.

"We are shinobi from the village hidden in the mist, our missi-"Before she could finish, the young blonde cut in "It doesn't matter why you here un," begun Deidara as he smirked, "you're going to end up as part of my art anyway, you see… art is a Bang!" With that Deidara threw the clay bird and yelled katsu. The three shinobi dodged the bright explosion without effort. Though Deidara was expecting they would do so, and used it as a distraction while he reached for more clay. Each dangerous clay bird that Deidara had prepared seemed perfect and one by one he threw them as his enemies quickly avoided them while jumping tree to tree. The rain was now pouring down harder and harder making the large branches of the many trees slippery. For Deidara it didn't seem like much of a problem…but to his opponents it was. The shinobi were now only barely able to escape the explosive clay creations. Each explosion seemed to be getting bigger and more powerful. As each went off the trees shook, and the noise of the blasts resounded throughout the forest.

It was quick. Just one slip and one of the shinobi had fallen. He closed his eyes as Deidara set off yet another much more powerful blast. He hit the ground hard. The wind was knocked out of him and the pain was mostly in his left arm and where he had fallen. He opened his eyes to see a huge tear in his sleeve, and blood rushing from a rather large wound. The skin around it was red, and it stung to even gently touch it. His shoulder was incredibly sore and moving his arm wasn't an option. Deidara smirked as he looked down at him_…this is why weak ninja should challenge S rank criminals _thought Deidara as he failed to notice the two remaining shinobi had thrown several kunai. The weapons flew rapidly towards him and made a slight whooshing sound as they picked up speed. It was almost too late before Deidara had noticed, and at the last minute moved quickly to the side. If only he had moved quicker he would have been able to avoid it completely. One of the kunai had hit him in the right side creating a deep cut that immediately started to bleed when he pulled it out. His eyes were wide with shock. He fell to his knees on the branch, and one hand covered the wound, while the other was on the tree keeping his balance…his eyes closed tightly for a moment or two before they slowly opened again. He breathed in slowly then stood up. The kunai that had been thrown at him was now in his right hand, and he planned to use it.

Deidara pushed several strands of hair out of his face and looked straight forward. His enemy stood on another branch about 20 feet away and for a moment their eyes met. He quickly looked away and swiftly jumped to another branch, cringing because the deep cut in his side still troubled him. He threw the kunai but missed by a couple of feet. His opponent laughed mockingly and followed him, as he continued forward through the forest.

"Looks like someone is running away…fearing for their life…" she said as one of the other remaining shinobi reached for more weapons. While they readied their attack, Deidara readied his. Picking up speed as he shot forward though the forest dodging other kunai and shuriken, he came to a small clearing and landed…waiting for his opponents to show up. When she did he realized the other wasn't with her…had he gone back to help the other? Well it didn't matter…this is the one he really wanted to fight. She reached for weapons when suddenly Deidara seemed to disappear before her. She heard the slight sound of feet hitting a branch. Before she could turn around, he threw the explosive clay from the safety of a nearby tree behind her.

She waited for the explosion but nothing happened. The clay hit the ground…but nothing happened. It was silent. She turned to see him standing there, eyes wide. His legs gave out and he fell. He landed on his knees, bent over looking at the ground. His expression was still the same…shocked. It took her a second to notice the huge gash pouring blood and the kunai sticking from his back. She looked up at the tree to see her other team member standing in the same spot Deidara had. She smiled relieved and took a step forward.

It hurt. No it didn't just hurt…it as much more than that. The pain was one of the worst Deidara had ever felt, and it wasn't just from the wound...Deidara couldn't believe it…he had been defeated so easily…he had to do something…she couldn't win…he moved his head slowly just enough to see the clay bird he had failed to explode, a couple feet away from him. Though it hurt like hell, he reached for it. Once he had it in his hand… he used the last of his strength and energy to weakly yet slowly stand up, ignoring the pain. He threw it towards the shinobi and he choked out the word katsu. She turned around just in time to see the bird go off in an explosion but was too stunned to move out of the way. The blast had thrown her and Deidara in different directions, both crashing into nearby trees. The impact seemed to do more damage than Deidara hoped. Only able to take short quick breaths, he looked up.

His heart was beating quickly and his head pounded. Everything was blurry and he couldn't move. He lay on his side under the tall tree noticing what looked like a pair of feet heading towards him. It was the ninja who had saved his partner earlier from his attack…Deidara assumed he was going to kill him but before anything could happen someone else had arrived. Struggling to see…Deidara barely made out an orange swirly mask and a black cloak with a red and white cloud.

_So now he decides to show up…_

He was moving too quickly for Deidara to see exactly what was going on…but one moment the shinobi is standing the next he is on the ground. Deidara heard a somewhat deeper voice…and it wasn't the ninja…it was Tobi. Finding this odd Deidara fought the urge to black out…he wanted to find out what was going on.

Tobi laughed…but it wasn't his usual laugh…it was much darker. "It's a shame my partner couldn't defeat such a weak shinobi. Maybe I should have stepped in before he got himself hurt…well it doesn't matter now...you would still have died in the end." He looked down at the frightened ninja and placed his foot on his throat, with one swift move he had stomped down crushing his neck. Just like that…it was over.

Though the memory was fuzzy…it stuck in Deidara's mind. It kept repeating itself constantly. When everything else went black it was still there, as if it was dream….but it all seemed too real. Deidara opened his eyes to see the sky filled with different shades of oranges and pinks, as the sun descended over the mountains. The clouds had cleared almost completely, and the sound of rushing water was loud and when he looked over he noticed there was a stream not too far away. Turning his head in the opposite direction he saw Tobi sitting on rock with his mask turned just enough to see his mouth. He was eating a small piece of bread, and just as he finished he noticed Deidara.

"Sempai! You're awake!" Came the cheerful voice of Tobi, as he turned his mask back to its usual angle. Deidara moved to sit up but was stopped. "You shouldn't sit up right away, sempai…the bleeding might start again."

Deidara lay back down and watched as Tobi walked over to him and handed him something to eat. He accepted a piece of bread and took a bite. He thought about earlier that day. What exactly happened back there? Had he dreamed up the last part? Most likely…it seemed so unlike Tobi to actually kill someone….and what about that voice? It must have been a dream…it must have.

Settling on that, he spoke between bites…."Where exactly are we, un?" Tobi looked over at him and answered. "We are only mile or so away from the village where we were supposed to arrive at today….leader-sama should be informed that we are late." Nodding, Deidara took another bite. The headache he had before he blacked out was still faintly there, but as he ate it begun to completely disappear. When he had finished the bread he looked around for something to drink. Without luck of finding anything, he asked. "Is there anything to drink, un?" Tobi nodded and looked around until he spotted a small bag. He reached for it and took out a bottle of water, and then he handed it to Deidara.

Taking off the lid he begun to drink, soon realizing how thirsty he really was. By the time he was done more than half the water was gone. He was feeling much better since he ate and had something to drink so he sat up and looked around once more. By now the sun had faded completely and the sky was filled with many bright stars. The sounds of crickets could be heard along with the rushing stream and the occasional rustle of a bush.

"Should we head out tonight? Or do you want to wait till morning when you're feeling better, Deidara sempai?" Deidara turned to look at his partner and thought about his answer. He felt fine mostly…but when he moved to suddenly it hurt where he had been slashed and where the kunai had hit him in the back. He didn't want to slow them down…especially if they needed to make a quick escape. But waiting till morning, could also slow them down more than they already were. But then again if they went now while it was still dark, they had a better chance of sneaking into the village. Choosing his final answer took only a few seconds before he spoke. "We should go in a little while, un." Tobi tilted his head, "Are you sure sempai? Wha-" "I'm sure, un." He said as he stood up, almost falling to the ground. He staggered back as he tried to regain his balance. He had to admit that he was a little light headed, but it left just as quickly has it had come. He looked back over at Tobi for just a second and turned towards the stream, heading over to it to wash his hands.

The water was cold and the stream was over flowing. The rain from earlier probably had caused it to flood. Standing back up, Deidara wiped his hands on his cloak and headed back through the bushes towards Tobi. When he had arrived, he saw that his partner had already picked up their belongings and put them back into the little bag. He now was sitting on a rock, most likely waiting for Deidara to return.

Several minutes later they were back on track, and heading to towards the small village…most likely the one that the shinobi they had encountered earlier were from.

Tobi sighed and continued to walk. He never got an answer to the important question he had asked earlier. Had Deidara forgotten? Most likely. He wanted to know the answer but he didn't want to annoy Deidara by bringing it up again and asking the same questions. _Maybe I should ask later when the mission is over_, thought Tobi but he quickly changed his mind, _no… I want to know now. Just to be sure._ He looked up and started to say something but was shushed. Deidara pulled him to the side and told him to be quiet…they had arrived.

**Okay well here is chapter 2…it probably sucks….sorry! I hope you enjoyed though! If you have any suggestions please feel free to tell me! Like I said, I'm more than willing to listen! **


	3. Unbearable pain

**Hey everyone! Sorry…I started this chapter a little late. You know…I usually don't write very long fanfiction because I get bored with them easily….though so far I'm not bored with this one ^-^ yay! Well I'll try my best to make this fanfiction awesome. ANYHOW I don't own Naruto or any characters used in the story….:( but…. ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

Getting into the village was easy…finding information on the tailed beast…well that takes a little more effort. Not too many people are willing to cooperate with the akatsuki. When they see the red cloud on their cloak, they usually head in the different direction. But this time, Deidara had a pretty good plan on getting the information they needed…or so he said he did. He didn't even bother explaining it to Tobi; he would just get in the way. So far all that he had done on previous missions was run away from anything dangerous.

"Tobi…wait here, un. I should be back in an hour…half an hour at the least."

Tobi frowned, though Deidara couldn't see it. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to finish the mission, un" Deidara said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Tobi thought for a minute before he responded. "What about me? What am I supposed to do?" Tobi tilted his head to the side as he said this.

"I don't know...keep watch. Just don't do anything stupid while I'm gone, un." And with that Deidara headed into the village.

Tobi stood there for a moment, watching Deidara as he disappeared into the night. He looked around for a moment before he turned and walked over to a patch of grass. As he sat down he noticed it was getting a bit colder outside…though he didn't mind, the cloak was pretty warm. He stared off into the distance, thinking about nothing in particular...pretty much just zoning out.

Quite a lot of time had passed and Tobi had failed to notice until the familiar feeling of the ground shaking from an explosion, and several minutes later the sound of Deidara yelling at him seemed to wake him from his thoughts. He looked up to see Deidara standing in front of him. The first thing he noticed was the few drops of blood trickling down his face around his eyes.

"Sempai, you're bleeding!" He said as he stood up immediately.

"Never mind that, un. We need to hurry up and get out of the village."

"Why?" asked Tobi as he and Deidara begun to leave, taking a different path than the one they used when they entered.

"Because I want to get back to the hideout, and let's just say I'm not the most favorite person in this village, un. "

"Oh, did you get any information?"

"Sorta…it didn't go exactly as planned, un."

They both had arrived at the hideout the next afternoon. Deidara calmly walked in as Tobi didn't even bother to slow down. As soon as his foot made contact with the hard wood floor, he slipped. The floor had just been mopped several minutes before they arrived. He fell backwards and hit his head hard on the floor, causing him to black out. The last thing he saw was Itachi watching him as he sat at the table in the middle of the room.

Darkness. That was all that could be seen. There was no sound for what seemed like several minutes, but soon a familiar voice could be heard. It was Deidara's.

"True art is and explosion, un. It doesn't last forever, but for the few seconds it does…it's amazing. The explosion when it's set off is many different colors of orange, yellow, and red all blended together into one powerful blast. It can wipe out an entire village so easily. It's amazing, un. You might not understand now, but soon you're going to be a part of it, un. Then you'll understand." Each word he said echoed into the dark emptiness.

Suddenly in the shadows, a figure appeared. He walked closer and closer until you could see exactly who it was. _Deidara sempai…_ On his face you could see the smirk begin to form as he reached down slowly and took something out. Whatever it was departed from his hand and flew nearer. When it came into focus, it was a small clay bird. The thought took several seconds to sink in, and he quickly looked up in time to see Deidara mouth one word, Katsu. Just one word. Just one small, yet powerful word.

Light flooded into the darkness and just as it was about to reach him, it all just stopped.

"Tobi…wake up, un!"

Tobi's eyes shot open. The first thing he saw was Deidara standing over him. He quickly sat up and looked upward at him.

"I told you, he was fine…" Said Itachi, as he continued to sit there, expressionlessly taking a sip of something in a blue glass.

Deidara looked over at him quickly then back to Tobi, who was now standing. He stood there for several moments then finally decided to speak.

"Sempai…" began Tobi in a quiet voice. "Why do you want me dead? You never gave me answer to my question…"

Deidara stood there for a moment, trying to figure out what he was talking about. He couldn't quite remember any conversations they had before the mission. When the explosion had thrown him against the tree, he hit his head hard. Any memory of what had happened earlier that day was either gone or really foggy. He was completely silent for a moment or two, and was going to ask about what the heck he was talking about. He opened his mouth to ask, but no words came out…he didn't know why either.

Tobi looked down towards the ground and spoke in a cheerless tone. "Never mind sempai."

He turned and begun to walk towards the next room, but stopped to speak, not even bothering to turn around. "I'll be in my room." He then continued to head for the stairs.

Upstairs in his room, he sat on his bed looking at the ground. _The reason he doesn't want to answer is clear. It wasn't an accident. He wants me dead. What did I do wrong? Why does he hate me? _

Tobi sighed and looked up from the ground. He looked over at the picture that still lay on the bed. He reached for it but without warning an excruciating pain shot through his head. He cried out in agony and attempted to stand up.

"W-what's going on?!"

He stood up too fast causing the pain to worsen and he fell back down to his bed. It grew worse and worse, each second seemed like a much more severe torture. Just as he though it as going to get even worse, it stopped. It was so sudden. Just like that it had stopped.

He was light headed and didn't even dare move or stand up. He couldn't remember anything like that ever happening before. He couldn't figure out what had caused it until he remembered earlier when he fell and hit his head. _Ah, so that's what caused it…_

Feeling relieved, he glanced over at his clock and realized what time it was. Not only was it usually when he had dinner, he was also rather hungry. Standing up, he headed out of his room and down the hall. He was thankful to notice the feeling was completely gone. It was almost as if nothing had ever happened.

As he reached the kitchen, he saw some of the other akatsuki members already sitting at the table eating whatever they had found in the fridge. He walked passed them to see if there was anything edible left. Of course there wasn't much, just some yogurt, a weird looking green thing, a bowl of rice, and some milk. _We really need to go shopping…_thought Tobi as he reached for the milk. He took it out of the fridge, set it down and went to go find a cup. A few seconds later he found a clean one and poured himself a glass.

He leaned against the counter with his mask turned just enough to see his mouth. He raised the glass and begun to drink. Suddenly there was a slight throbbing in his head. He ignored it and continued to drink, but before he could finish, it grew worse….much, much worse. It was happening again. Like earlier each second grew more painful than the last…he closed his eyes and hoped that it would go away before it got completely unbearable. It didn't. The pain increased dramatically in just several seconds, forcing his grip to tighten. The glass cup shattered in his hand, causing everyone in the room to turn and look at him. He didn't notice the strange looks they all gave him. In fact he didn't even notice how much his hand hurt or the pieces broken glass that stuck out from the palm of his hand.

By now a couple more people entered the room, including Deidara, to see what the crash was about. No one said anything. They just stared, unsure about what was going on.

It hurt much more than before, but thankfully, it didn't last as long. As the pain subsided, he opened his eyes and saw everyone looking at him. Deidara was the first to speak.

"What happened, un?"

Tobi looked away, not answering. He looked down and saw his hand. It wasn't that bad, just a few small pieces of glass pierced through the skin. He looked up at everyone who was watching him.

"I think I just need to get some sleep."

He cleaned the broken glass off the ground and headed back upstairs, took a shower, bandaged his hand, and went to his room to go to bed. As he lay there in the dark, he couldn't help but feel that there was something wrong. There was a very strange feeling in his mind, something wasn't right but he didn't know what. Trying to forget about it, he fell asleep.

**Yay! Chapter three is now done! :D sorry it is a little shorter than usual…I couldn't figure out what should happen…then my friend helped me come up with an idea! Well anyhow this chapter is also a little late…sorry if you think I forgot! I didn't! Don't worry. Hope you liked it!**


	4. A decision has been made

**Hi! Glad you guys liked chapter 3! Well anyway, hopefully this chapter will be just as loved. You know, I had a different account…I posted a really bad fanfiction and a lot of people liked it….I wonder why. It had bad grammar errors….misspelled words…well I waited a while till I got better at writing…which I'm sure I did! Anyhow…I better stop rambling on…Sadly, I don't own Naruto or any of the characters used in the story. But on with the chapter! Enjoy! ^-^  
**

Tobi woke up a couple hours after he fell asleep. The first thing he noticed was that the strange feeling from earlier had altered into something completely different. Anger. Gloom. Broken trust. A voice inside his head seemed to endlessly be whispering the same few sentences. _Get rid of him. Kill him. He's a threat. _He couldn't stand it. He may be angry at Deidara, but he wouldn't hurt him…would he? He lay in his bed for quite a while trying to drown out his thoughts before he finally fell back asleep.

He woke up to bright light flooding in through his window. Squinting to see he sat up and stretched. This morning he was in a surprisingly good mood. The feelings from earlier weren't as noticeable, and there wasn't anything telling him kill, hurt, or get rid of anyone. He stretched and reached for his mask that laid on the table next to is bed. It wasn't there. He looked on the ground….it wasn't there either. He checked under his bed…he still couldn't find it. By now he was getting a little agitated.

_I don't have time for this,_ Thought Tobi as he checked for what seemed like the thousandth time under his bed. There was another mission today and he didn't have any extra time to look for his mask. If it wasn't in his room then where was it? Maybe he left it in the bathroom last night when he took a shower. He checked the time. It was still early no one else should be up yet. He slowly and quietly opened the door and looked both ways down the hall…it was deserted. He silently snuck down the hallway, careful not to wake anyone up. As he arrived at the bathroom door, he reached for the handle but stiffened to the sound of a door opening behind him. _Deidara…_

"Oh, you're already up. I was going to wake you. You do remember the mission we have right, un?"

Tobi nodded as he opened the door and looked around. His mask wasn't there.

"What are you looking for, un? Asked Deidara, as he watched Tobi search the bathroom.

"Nothing," said Tobi as he looked down at the ground so that you couldn't see his face and turned. He didn't want anyone to know he lost his mask.

"Well hurry up, I'll be downstairs, un."

Tobi looked up and watched Deidara leave. After he was gone, he began walking back to his room when he noticed something bright orange out of the corner of his eye. He quickly turned his head and sighed in relief, he had finally found his mask. But the smile quickly vanished when he noticed where it was. His mask was under the bed in Deidara's room. Why? He didn't know why…his best bet was that Deidara stole it. Because? He didn't know exactly why he stole it. Probably to piss him off. A million reasons and thoughts ran through his head, but whatever it was, it didn't matter…he was furious. Very furious.

He rushed into Deidara's room and grabbed his mask up off the floor. He wiped off the dust, put it on quickly, and stormed off down the hall. He walked quickly through base and into the kitchen where Deidara stood. Without hesitation, he walked forward towards Deidara and slammed him against the wall. His fingers tightly wrapped around his neck almost completely cutting off the air.

"What The Hell Was My Mask Doing In Your Room!?" His voice quite a bit deeper than before.

Deidara managed to choke out a quick reply, "I-I don't know, un. I didn't take it."

Tobi's grip tightened. "Liar. Just stay the hell away from my stuff."

Deidara hadn't lied. He didn't even touch it let alone take it. Why would do that? There was no reason to…besides maybe seeing his partners face, but he didn't care enough to actually try.

Tobi glared at him for a moment, though it couldn't be seen from behind the mask. He let go. Tobi turned his head to look at Kisame, who was sitting at the table watching him. Kisame looked away, and Tobi turned towards the other room.

"I'll be down in a minute. Be ready to leave."

Deidara stood there watching as Tobi left. Once he was sure Tobi was gone, he frowned.

"What just happened, un!?"

Deidara was confused. Tobi doesn't act like that. It's as if he is a completely different person. What happened to his overly cheerful, happy-go-lucky attitude? Though Deidara did find it rather annoying, he was starting to miss it.

Soon Tobi was downstairs again….they left without saying a word.

Fortunately the mission assigned to them was rather easy. It was completed in a couple hours, and they were back before lunch. They both had the rest of the day to do what they wanted. Deidara spent most of the day in his room. He mostly worked on unfinished clay sculptures. Tobi also spent most of his time in his room keeping to himself, and not wandering around the base annoying everyone. No one really noticed.

He sat on his bed trying to forget. That's what Tobi wanted to do. He wanted to forget what happened several days ago…the explosion. He wanted to forget the horrible dream he had when they returned from the mission…the dream he had when he hit his head and blacked out for a minute…the same dream he seems to have every night. He wanted to forget finding his mask in Deidara's room….he wanted to forget everything.

He can't forget. It's hard to do when a small voice in your head continuously reminds you...everyday getting louder and harder to ignore. The pain in his head he got the other night still happens every so often….but it's not as noticeable…it only lasts for a few seconds at a time….nothing to really complain about.

Tobi laid down on his bed and gazed up at the ceiling. He wasn't in a too terrible mood….he still couldn't figure out why he had gotten so mad at Deidara earlier. Of course it was his mask and it did irritate him that he took it then lied about it…but why so angry? He couldn't figure out why, or if it had anything to do with something telling him he shouldn't trust Deidara….or telling him to kill Deidara. He didn't know if he should listen to it or not. It didn't seem right.

He decided to stop thinking about it, and stood up. He hadn't had any breakfast or lunch…and it might be a good idea not to starve. He opened his door and headed down the hallway and down the stairs.

Deidara frowned. He couldn't seem to get the clay figure he making just right. He had been trying for quite a while and all he had done was make himself frustrated. Sighing, he set it down.

"Maybe I just need to take a break, un." He said to himself as he stood up.

He was going to go outside and go for a walk. He stepped out of his room and headed towards the stairs. He looked down at the ground as he tried to figure out what he was doing wrong with the clay, when suddenly he ran into someone.

"Watch were you're going, un" He said in an angry tone, as he looked up to see Tobi. He didn't know it was him…if he did he wouldn't have said anything. Aggravating him wasn't a great idea at the moment.

Deidara was expecting to get yelled at, or pushed to the side….but no. Tobi didn't say, or do anything but stand there for a moment then walk past him. It was a little odd, but Deidara didn't say anything.

Tobi walked down the hall and back to his room. He was trying to ignore his thoughts again.

_Come on…don't you see how he's treating you? You deserve more respect…has ever really shown you any? No. Kill him…he's a threat….kill him._

When thinking back to everything that has happened…he realized his thoughts are right. Deidara really hasn't shown any respect towards him. Just thinking about Deidara makes him angry.

Tobi cringed as the familiar sharp pain ran through his head, but seconds later it was over. Without much more thought he silently made a decision…

Deidara…should die.

**OKAY! This was chapter 4! Yes it's horrible….and short. I needed to update this! Hope it isn't too bad!**


	5. Bitter End

**Hello guys! Sad to say….this will be the last chapter of this story :( Anyhow I don't own Naruto or any of the characters used in this story. ON WITH THE LAST CHAPTER. **

Tobi walked over to the window on the far side of the room and looked out in time to see Deidara leaving the base. He stood there watching as Deidara walked onto a dirt path. This was the same path Deidara always took when he went out for walks, and needed time to think. After a moment or two of watching Tobi turned away from the window. He walked across the room and towards the closed door. Reaching for the handle, he paused. How was this going to work? What exactly was his plan?

He wanted to hurry and get it over with, have it be over before Deidara knew he was there. Making him suffer didn't seem right for some reason.

He stood there for several moments before he opened his door and walked down the hall. Downstairs he slowly headed from room to room, silently heading towards the front door. He passed by several other members not even saying a word. As he approached the door he hesitated for a second before he finally stepped outside into the cool air. Dusk was slowly drawing near as he quickly walked over to the beginning of the path Deidara had taken. He looked around to make sure no one was watching him before he headed in same direction.

His pace quickened into a run so he could he catch up to Deidara, who was now pretty far ahead of him. After a while longer, he had caught up to him enough that he had to be more careful to not make any noise. The slightest sound could give him away.

Tobi thought about what his next move should be, as he walked forward quietly following Deidara. He wasn't planning on doing anything complex….just something quick and simple. He could always throw a kunai, but what if somehow he were to miss? Or maybe he could kill him the way he had to shinobi who had attacked them…it was simple and quick. Before he could think of anything more he stepped forward onto a stick. When his foot landed, the stick had snapped in two, making a loud cracking noise. Deidara stopped walking.

Tobi held his breath and didn't move for several moments. He watched….waiting for Deidara's next move. Deidara turned his head and looked around, before he slowly turned back and continued to walk.

_I'm being followed, _Thought Deidara as he continued to walk as if he didn't know.

Deidara reached for the small bit of clay he had with him. Several seconds later a small clay bird was formed. He carefully dropped it to the ground and continued to walk towards a slight clearing a few yards away. As he did, he waited till whoever was following him was close enough to the clay, before he set it off.

Behind him, a deafening blast echoed throughout the forest and shook the ground beneath his feet. He stopped walking when he heard someone land in a nearby tree. Whoever it was had dodged the explosion. The branches in the tree rustled a bit and then it got quiet. Deidara frowned and turned in the direction of were the rustling had come from. At first he couldn't see anyone, but then suddenly he spotted movement in the tree. He took out a kunai and threw it at his target. When it hit, he saw a small poof of smoke. It wasn't the real attacker...just a clone made at the last second.

Deidara quickly turned around when he heard someone land on the ground behind him. When he did, the first thing he noticed about his attacker was the orange swirly mask.

"Tobi, What are you doing here, un?"

Deidara watched as his partner stood there. He saw the kunai he held and felt a little uneasy. Tobi didn't say anything, he just stood watching Deidara. His next move was unexpected; suddenly Tobi was behind Deidara and the kunai he once held was flying towards the back of Deidara's head. Deidara managed to move out of the way in time. When he did, the kunai flew past him and hit a nearby tree.

Without any other words spoken Deidara knew why Tobi was there. He needed to get out of there quickly. He already had used the last bit of clay he had with him several minutes earlier. He took off and begun heading towards the hideout. As he was almost there, something several feet away appeared in front of him. This caused Deidara to switch directions. As he did, he looked back and saw Tobi was now not too far behind him.

Why was Tobi acting the way he was? Never had he tried to harm Deidara…if you don't count what had happened earlier that morning. But it still, it was strange….what happened?

As Deidara thought about this, he noticed another kunai flying in his direction. He dodged it and realized it had come from a different angle. He looked behind him to see Tobi was still there. Where had the kunai come from? Seconds later, another was thrown. After dodging it, he looked in the direction of where it came and saw several shinobi heading towards them.

"Dammit, un. Just what I need…more people to deal with." Said Deidara sarcastically to himself.

Tobi followed Deidara. He didn't just attack him because something was telling him not to. He was very confused. First he wants to kill him….and now he is leaning towards not killing him…what was going on? He wanted to just leave. He couldn't. He couldn't go now…He needed to get it over with. When Deidara's gone, he won't have to worry about killing him anymore. He had already made up his mind and he was going to stick to his choice.

Without warning several kunai flew in his and Deidara's direction. He was able to get out of the way. When he looked out further into the forest, he could see a small group of shinobi heading in their direction. After dodging another, he jumped up to another branch. As he landed his foot slipped and he lost his balance. He almost fell, but was able to regain steadiness.

When he looked up, a kunai was about a foot away from him. He couldn't move fast enough, and he knew that. He was prepared to get hit by it, but instead another kunai flew in its direction and hit it off course. Tobi looked up to see Deidara had thrown it. But why? He didn't know. He was trying to kill Deidara...most likely Deidara knew that. But why would he prevent him from getting hit by the kunai? It didn't make sense. From what Tobi knew, Deidara would have wanted him to get hit by it.

Tobi soon realized a strange throbbing in his head. He knew what it was. It had happened many times before. There was nothing he could do to stop it. All he could do was try to ignore the pain that was rapidly growing in his head. Like the last few times, it only lasted for a short 5 seconds. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. After it ended darkness took over for a number of seconds.

When he opened his eyes again…something was off. Why was he out here? He couldn't remember what was going on. It was like the memory was just taken out of his mind. He looked up and saw the several shinobi from earlier. Soon it all slowly was coming back to him. The thought that stood out the most, almost scared him.

"I was trying to kill Deidara, Sempai."

He repeated the sentence once more. He didn't want to believe it. Why would he do that? Why would he ever want to kill Deidara?

He shook his head and look up. Deidara was now farther ahead but was failing to notice three kunai aimed at his back. Tobi called out to Deidara hoping to catch his attention.

Deidara looked up when he heard the familiar, much friendlier voice of Tobi yell his name. He turned his head and saw the kunai flying quickly towards him. He knew they were going to hit him, but he tried to move out of the way anyhow. He waited for the impact…nothing ever happened.

Stopping, he slowly turned his head once more. There Tobi stood. It took Deidara a moment to realize what had happened. Tobi had moved in the way of the kunai. He was the one who had gotten hit by all three of them. He was the one who had protected Deidara.

Tobi lost his balance and fell to his knees. His vision was beginning to become blurry. At first when the kunai had hit, it was very painful…but now the pain was weakening. He faintly smiled under his mask. He had made it in time. Deidara was fine.

Deidara looked at Tobi, surprised. He was at a loss for words for several moments. He just looked at his partner stunned. Suddenly a question came to mind.

"Why…Tobi, why did you do that, un?"

Tobi was silent at first, but then he spoke only saying one sentence….just one.

"I'm sorry, Sempai."

Not too long after, his vision blurred to nothing.

'I didn't want Deidara Sempai to die…why would I? I don't know what happened earlier…It was all so strange. I wish it didn't end the way it did…but there is nothing I can change.'

"Sempai…the world has gone dark."

**WOOOOO! It's done! Last chapter is complete! I know…probably a bad ending….at least I TRIED! YA I almost died thinking about the ending…Tobi is my favorite character….he died…..just think about the seizure I had….ya but anyway….I hope there aren't any grammar mistakes…I read through it and didn't notice any. Sorry if there are! **


End file.
